


Caught

by hornstusksandmagic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Created for ffxv kink week, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornstusksandmagic/pseuds/hornstusksandmagic
Summary: It has been a month since Mia has seen Gladio and this night had been particularly lonely, until a surprise shows up!





	Caught

Mia clicked on the table lamp before crawling into bed. She had grown used to falling asleep with it on, as Gladio was always reading before bed. So even when he wasn’t home, she left the lamp on. It had been almost a month since Gladio had been called away, and while their occasionally conversation on the phone had been nice. It wasn’t the same as having him there. 

Mia let out a heavy sigh. The bed was cold without him, and much too big. She missed the way he took up most the bed, and how she would nearly always end up curled up on his chest. Mia bit her lip and rolled over. Her arms wrapped around herself as she thought about Gladio. Her fingers remembering the scar that mapped his chest. She missed touching him. The way he felt under her hand. How he responded to certain caresses. That deep guttural chuckle he did when he knew she was trying to get him going. A shudder ran down Mia’s body as she thought about him. What had started out as a lonely, sad night, was quickly turning into a lonely, horny night. 

She allowed her hand to slide under her shirt as her mind continued to wander. Thoughts of her that hand slipping below Gladio's belt line to that thick satisfying cock of his caused a heat to build in her core. Mia teased her nipples as she vividly daydream. Oh how she would have loved for him to be there, not only so she could touch him, but so he could touch her. Gladio’s hands were masterful at finding all the right places to send Mia reeling. 

The other of her hands traced from her breast down her stomach and to the hem of her panties. She wasted no time slipping her fingers underneath the fabric to her wet folds where she worked her needy clit. Light breathy pants left her as she thought about Gladio sinking his hard thick cock deep inside her. Filling her up and thrusting, purposeful and deep. Her pants had now turned into moans as she began to chase her orgasm. 

“Mmm Gladio,” she moaned. Mind filled with lustful thoughts of her boyfriend.

“Yeah?” Said a deep rumbling voice, “am I doing it for ya?”

Mia jumped and let out a high pitched squeak. She scrambled to cover herself with a blanket while her eyes frantactly searched the doorway. The table side lamp casting just enough light that could she could see Gladio, arms crossed over his large torso. He was leaning against to door frame with a cocky smile. 

“Gladio!” Mia was smashed with a flurry of emotions. She was excited to see her boyfriend but also, slightly embarrassed that he had caught her. That embarrassment only last a few moments before it was replaced with a thrill at knowing she was being watched by him.

“How long have you been watching?” Mia’s asked as warmth spread over her again. 

Gladio’s eyes didn’t leave her as he spoke, “Long enough.”

“Like what you see big guy?” She teased, her lips curling into a smile at the unmistakable straining of his cock against his leather pants. 

“Mmhmm, want to keep that show going for me?” He asked licking his lips in anticipation. 

Mia was more then willing to oblige. She slowly removed the blanket exposing herself to him. She took her time now wanting to make sure she put on a good show for Gladio. She started by pushing her tank top over her breasts. She cupped her breast, kneading the soft skin before moving to toy with her nipples. All the while maintaining eye contact with Gladio. It had been so long, and she wanted him to touch her, but there was something about the way he watched her that left her wetter than when she started. His hungry eyes laying claim on her had her heart racing. Mia wanted Gladio to watch her and know just how much she got off on just the idea of being with him. She needed him to see her like this. 

She was soaked, and need clawed at her now. Leaving her breast for what she desired, Mia slipped off her panties, kicking them aside. Spreading her legs wide, she slide greedy hands down the inner portion of her thigh towards glistening cunt. Her fingers moved between her fold to massage her swollen clit, drawing out a moan from her. 

Gladio tossed his shirt off before moving to the edge of the bed. Her breath hitched from watching him move. The power in his shoulders and arms left her wanting to claw deep into them. She bit her lip and moaned while watching him palm the thick strain in his pants. Gladio’s eyes were transfixed on her, and only her. She was now hyper aware of how exposed she was to him. The fact that him just watching her, seeing her so open, had him worked up was electrifying. 

“That’s it Mia, work yourself up for me.” His voice was low and rumbled through her core. “Show me just how much you have missed me.”

Her head tilted back at his words. Moving in tighter circle now she picked up speed. A lewd moan escaping her lips as she felt pressure building in her core. When she tilted her head back to look at Gladio, he was undoing his pants. A breath “fuck, Gladio,” left her as she anticipated being fucked senseless. 

“Don’t worry babe,” he growled, “I’m going to fuck you, but not until you come for me first.” 

Gladio’s pant dropped down exposing his fully erect cock. He took himself in his fist and slowly pumped even strokes from base to tip. Mia could feel herself being pushed over the edge as she watched him. Gods he looked perfect, so filled with desire for her. 

“Gods you look so good like this.” His words slipped into moans and that was Mia’s undoing. 

She came with a cry of his name, falling back onto the bed. Her hips buckled upwards and she could hear Gladio groan in approval. 

Before she could catch her breath, the bed dipped. She could feel Gladio crawling up between her legs. His face met face her with a smile. Mia while still in post orgasm haze, wrapped her arms around his broad muscular shoulders, entangling her fingers through his hair. 

Gladio dipped down pressing his lips against her. Mia couldn’t help but moan at the deep kiss and taste of her boyfriend. Her heart fluttered from being so close to him again. Her eyes closed as she drank in the sweet kiss of the massive man. Gods had she missed this. The way he tasted. The feeling the his stubble on her face. Their bodies pressed together almost becoming one. She didn’t want that kiss to end.

When it finally did, and they caught their breaths, Mia let out a giggle. She couldn’t believe Gladio had caught her masturbating, but was certainly glad he did. Warm kisses were placed on her forehead and cheek only causing the giggles to worsen.

“So,” she started.

“Wanna make that daydream of yours a reality?” Gladio finished a sly grin on his face.

“Gods yes!” Mia said before pulling Gladio down into another powerful kiss. She would have to make it a habit of getting caught in the future. Especially if it caused him to look at her like that.


End file.
